<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by Kelseyalicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776770">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia'>Kelseyalicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots for friends [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Boyfriends, College, Dating, Dreams, F/M, Family, Gift Fic, Girlfriend, Islamic References, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Romance, Soulmates, True Love, Voice Acting, Wicca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Zeta decide to go out to celebrate their first anniversary. But seeing how this is San Fansokyo can they even be sure they'll be able to celebrate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada and Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots for friends [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonFanGirl/gifts">SailorMoonFanGirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/gifts">superkoola</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 12th one-shot for the series of one-shots for this month. This one of my ideas for a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and once again read and review my other stories. Enjoy.</p><p>Yurixthewander did the artwork</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was as tranquil an evening you could receive in the municipality of San Fansokyo. Moreover, between the superior engineering science and the unusual but deadly gangsters, it was uncommon to have a moment of peace.</p><p>Currently, in an apartment above a falafel restaurant were two teenagers doing their homework. Because of how short each was, some found it hard to believe these two were 15. Not only that, but both were the youngest students at SFIT, one of the most prestigious universities in the nation.</p><p>The boy was Japanese with untidy hair and wore a black hoodie, leather jeans, with spiked boots. The girl wore her long fuchsia hair loose, a pinkish shirt with a purple "Z, lime green Capri and rosy platform sandals. The two teenagers wore identical accessories. The top part of their ears had hoops, one eyebrow pierced, and promise rings.</p><p>The girl looked up from her schoolwork for a moment to reach for a glass, only to find her drink was empty. "Mom?" she called towards the kitchen, and a gorgeous woman wearing a colorful hijab came out.</p><p>"Yes, Zeta? Is something wrong?" the woman affectionately asked. The woman Bibi and her husband Ahmed were both Zeta and Hiro's adopted parents. Neither Hiro nor Zeta had parents because they'd either died or abandoned them. Hiro met Bibi and her husband when he was ten. Only they'd met "Kage," which was Hiro's other personality.</p><p>Hiro Hamada had only recently been diagnosed with DID or Dissociated Identity Disorder. For four years Hiro and his 'twin' Kage had lived in a peculiar but tortured existence. Only when they'd met Zeta and their pseudo-family members did they start to feel more content. Though like multiple people with DID, Hiro attempted to commit suicide, and it was then the two families met.</p><p>Long story short? Hiro was now getting proper treatment for his mental health. Also, he and Zeta had been officially adopted by their pseudo-family as their children, grandchildren, and brother and sister.</p><p>"Do we have any more root beer?" Zeta asked her mother, who shook her head. "Sorry, dear, but that was the last one. I'll have to go to the market in the morning to get more."</p><p>"Okay, I'll take some flavored water instead."</p><p>"Alright, do you need another drink, Hiro?"</p><p>"I'm fine with some water as well."</p><p>"Alright, I'll go get some," as she started to shuffle away, she paused, "Just a reminder, Hiro, I'm supposed to have you back to your aunt in half an hour."</p><p>"I know, Mom. Should I remind Aunt Cass and Tadashi about going with you to the mosque on Friday?" he replied courteously.</p><p>Hiro and Zeta were both half Caucasian and half Asian. (Japanese and Korean.) Neither of them was extremely religious. Zeta practice Wicca. Nevertheless, they always made sure to go with their parents when they went to their worship place.</p><p>"Yes, please remind her so I can pick you up on time."</p><p>"Okay, come on Zeta, we need to finish these equations."</p><p>She sighed, "I wish mathematics didn't have to be so troublesome at times. I'm studying Eco-science, biological science, furthermore other subjects because I want to generate more green technology."</p><p>"I know, Zeta, you have got a strong desire to preserve the planet. I'm hoping to develop my robotic abilities to do more tasks to help the world too. But even miracles take a little time."</p><p>"True enough. Now let's finish these problems before its time for you to go home," as the two teens finished their math homework.</p><p>When it came time to take Hiro home, he made sure to give his girlfriend a good night kiss before getting into his mom's car to go home. As they drove, he decided to ask his mother a question. "Mom? Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"You mean may I ask you a question. Sure, what is it, son?"</p><p>"Well, it's two. Do you think I'm doing better then I was six months ago?"</p><p>"I think you've made a lot of improvement in your therapy. You're having fewer episodes when Kage comes to play, but at least you have a more reliable support network. Also, you are taking your medication as prescribed," he nodded as his mom smiled, "Then the question is, how do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Well, its nice that I don't have as many blank spaces in my head. I'm also relieved I've all my family to support me now. Extraordinarily happy, they didn't expel me from SFIT," he added, knowing he how close he came to that.</p><p>"Are you still writing in your journal daily?"</p><p>"Yes, at least thanks to my big brother Marcus I've got better use of vocab. Also, thanks to Grandma Mika teaching me to write haiku, that's remarkably helped."</p><p>"I'm pleased to hear that, in my opinion, son, you're in a much better place. So what is your second question?"</p><p>"Well, it's almost my first anniversary with Zeta, and I'm not sure what to do for it."</p><p>"Well, the way we celebrate our anniversary back home in Iraq is much different then in America. Also, both of you are of Oriental descent as well. Though I think you should do what normal teenagers do."</p><p>"If I only knew what that was," he muttered as they pulled up to the cafe. His mother gave him a quick hug and kiss before he got out of the car. He then raced up the stairs of the cafe.</p><p>"Aunt Cass? Tadashi? I'm home!" Hiro called out only to have no one answer. He went to the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge. It read, "Working late at the lab with the gang. Be back late, Dashi." Sighing, "Of course. Tadashi and the gang are determined to produce something evolutionary for Professor Granville's class. Typical."</p><p>His brother and college friends for the last few months had become more supportive of his needs after his diagnosis. They did attend the group therapy sessions. Still now and then, they slipped back to inadvertently ostracizing him. He went upstairs to look for his aunt and found her sound asleep in her room. Feeling exhausted himself, he went to his bedroom to catch some z. He'd write in his journal when he woke up. For now, he needed shut-eye.</p><p>In Hiro's dream world, he met with his 'twin' Kage. Even with all his therapy treatment, the 'twins' always met in their dreams. The two different mindscapes had merged beautifully. "So, bro, how was today for you?" inquired Kage as he worked on his motorcycle.</p><p>"School was excellent. I wish Tadashi and the others weren't so wrapped up in their project to get into Granville's class."</p><p>"You know, our brother. What are they working on anyway?" Kage asked curiously, looking up from his motorcycle for a moment. Hiro shrugged before answering. "I believe the project is to turn rubbish into clean energy. I could be wrong, though."</p><p>"Hmm, okay. So what the rest of our family up too?" his twin constantly desired the 411 on their family, and Hiro was more then delighted to tell him every night.</p><p>"Last time I checked, our older sisters are looking to expand on their karaoke club," he started to say when Kage interrupts. "Expand? As to build more or build an addition to the existing building?"</p><p>"They wanted to build a new addition to the club," Hiro clarified for his twin, "They're just striving to get the permits to do so. You know what a crapshoot that is." Nodding, he asked Hiro to pass him a wrench, "So how is our other big brother doing?" as he fixed the muffler on his cherished bike.</p><p>"Marcus is doing excellent," Hiro replied brightly. Then he remembered something Marcus had told him last time he saw him at work, "I think he's got a date with someone from the Eclipse. "Come as you are night," Though I don't know if its male or female," referring to the fact their older siblings were bisexual.</p><p>"Well, the pretty boy will do wonderful with anyone he ends up on a date with. We know that for a fact," Kage acknowledged about their big brother. It was true Marcus was beautiful for a boy. His father had been black, and his mother half-white and half Hispanic. The result was quite stunning, and then he had the rare two different color eyes, which only made him more attractive.</p><p>"Yes, he's more pretty then cute, and his charming personality makes him easy to get along with," his twin added as they both knew the reasons they adored Marcus as their big brother. Kage started to wax his bike before he asked, "How the rest of the family doing?"</p><p>"Grandma and Grandpa have taken a short vacation to visit the homeland," Hiro began to relay their family current affairs, "Mom and Dad are doing excellently and, of course, expect us to join them on Friday. Aunt Cass is having some difficulty sleeping, so the doctor prescribed a sleeping pill. Mochi is a fat happy cat, and Baymax's personality remarkably developed since the families got together."</p><p>"What about Zeta? How is she doing?" Whenever the twins talked about their rope as Zeta was to them, things could get extremely anxious. But each twin needed to do what they needed to make their girlfriend satisfied.</p><p>"Zeta and I are getting along well. Three times a week, we go to the park so she can practice her Wicca. We also sometimes sneak out at night for a joyride on her hoverboard." Kage laughed at that, remembering how thrilling it was to ride the hoverboard. "Sounds like, for the most part, our lives have gotten better. Though why do you look moody?"</p><p>"Our first anniversary with Zeta coming up, and I don't know what we should do for it," his twin answered, looking melancholy at the thought. "Hmm," Kage ponder this for a moment before asking, "Maybe you should take her out to an eatery neither you've been before?"</p><p>"Perhaps, but I want it to be special," both of them sighed in sync. Kage put his left hand on his twin's shoulder while grinning at him.</p><p>"We've always made Zeta happy, Hiro. I'm positive whatever we end up doing will make her delighted. All three of us are thrilled to have a loving and supporting family. I don't think you should overthink what the three of us will do for our anniversary. Just make sure it comes from the heart, and we shouldn't have a problem."</p><p>Hiro gazed into his twin's copper-colored eyes and smiled, "You know I miss you a lot. I mean, I get your forever a part of me, but I can't help at times wish you know..."</p><p>"That I had my own body and we could be together in the real world and not just the dream world?" his twin answered, and Hiro nodded and sighed, "If you had been around growing up, I wouldn't have been so lonely. Not to mention, you would've taken care of the tormentors."</p><p>"I'm always here if you need me, Hiro. I'll never forsake you. I may not pop up as much anymore, but I swear I'll never leave you, brother."</p><p>"Thanks. I needed that."</p><p>"Yes, I feel our time is coming to an end. See you next time."</p><p>"Bye," as the 'twins' hugged each other before they're separated again.</p><p>When the day arrived of Hiro's anniversary, he hoped he decided the ideal way to spend it. The first stop was a place neither had ever been, and it was shocking this restaurant was still around. Considering everyone in San Fansokyo's primary restaurant was Noodle Burgers, where Hiro and Zeta ended up was quite odd admittedly.</p><p>"Hi, guys! Welcome to Hooters!" The buxom hostess beamed as she ushered the couple inside. The ostentatious orange shorts worn by all the servers were substantially louder than the classic Top 40 music blaring from the vintage jukebox by the door.</p><p>An enormous poster of the Hooters NASCAR racing team, emblazoned with the well-known orange owl logo, was on display near the lunch counter. The restaurant was crowded with people from all walks of life; businessmen in suits, college students, families, and working-class stiffs.</p><p>A pert ash-blonde wearing the obnoxious orange shorts came up to their table. However, she had altered her Hooters T-shirt with a pair of scissors, and a fantastic amount of cleavage was in full view. "Hey, guys! I'm 'Shell, and I'm going to be your server today. Can I get you some drinks?"</p><p>Zeta immediately noticed the effect the waitress was having on her boyfriend. Instantly she answered, "Two sodas, please. One root beer and the other a coke."</p><p>"Got it, I'll be back for your order in a minute," she said in her perky tone and left. Zeta noticed to her disgust Hiro was staring blankly where the girl had been before. "Great," as she was forced to snap her fingers in front of him to undo the spell Shell had cast. "AW! Zeta! Don't do that!" he snapped irritably at his girlfriend.</p><p>"You were making googly eyes on her!" Zeta proclaimed in defense. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she went, "Geez, why are you boys care so much about a girl's boobs and butts? Really! Guys and their hormones! And your supposed to be the stronger gender! Hmph!" His cheeks flushed red, and he quickly apologized, "Sorry, I shouldn't have gawked at her. After all, you're the only girl for me."</p><p>"I should hope so after all, this is to celebrate our anniversary, so you can't have a wandering eye," Zeta said as her anger was gradually decreasing.</p><p>"I promise I won't ever look at another woman like that again," her boyfriend said sincerely as he held her hand.</p><p>"You better, Hiro. So enlighten me how Kage is doing?" inquiring about his other half. She alone knew he and Kage met every night in their dreams.</p><p>"I know he wishes he could come out more. Or wishes he'd his own body so he'd not just have to be another personality within me. Some part of me wishes I could grant that wish," Hiro sadly confessed, and Zeta squeezed his hand emphatically.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe one day we will be able to do that. Science is rapidly progressing, and every other day some brand-new tech is invented here in the city. Conceivable one day, we can provide Kage his own body, and you wouldn't need therapy for your DID anymore."</p><p>"Well, if we could turn Baymax human, I don't think it'd be that difficult to give Kage his own body," to which the both giggled and nodded.</p><p>"Excellent, its decided then. One day we shall give Kage his own body. Now, what else do you want to talk about?" Before Hiro could answer, Shell return with their drinks. They quickly order some cheeseburgers, Cheetos, and chili fries, and she left to get that.</p><p>"So, what do you want to work on next? Your microbots were impressive, but what else do you desire to create?" as she sipped her drink.</p><p>"You'll think its corny if I tell you what I've been dreaming of." as he swirled his straw around in his coke.</p><p>"No, I won't, tell me," as she set her root beer down.</p><p>Playing around with his hands, he confessed, "I want to create unique armor based on my brother and college friends' projects. I can't stop thinking about how effective it would be to the people of this city."</p><p>She giggled, "Superhero team? I can't say I blame you for wanting to fulfill that daydream. After all, everyone has that at one point or another in their life."</p><p>"I see everyone in all the colors of the rainbow. Though I'm still seeking to figure out what your armor could do and what color it would be," he confessed.</p><p>"Oh, that's easy, Hiro! My armor would be lilac, and I would use my abilities in Wicca to combine it with technology to achieve heroic achievements."</p><p>"That does seem to suit you. So you think we should develop the armor?" he questioned her, and she nodded eagerly. "Maybe during summer vacation, it would be an exciting project to work on. Nevertheless, let's finish the semester first. Also, work on just developing our primary projects."</p><p>"Sounds good to me! Oh, here's our food," as Shell returned with their food. The two teens had an enjoyable time savoring their food and listening to boisterous music. Though they wished the music was of their favorite group: Zeta-bytes. It'd be nice to go to one of their gigs. Have to look into that one. After finishing their food and leaving a tip, the two left.</p><p>They took a joyride on Zeta's hoverboard. They landed on a blimp to observe the sunset and then spend most of the evening stargazing. Watching that night's meteor shower was unusual as they made multiple wishes.</p><p>Finally, the two lovers, as midnight drew near, leaned in for a kiss. The two of them were only sure of one thing at the moment. Right now, they're both in love. The only thing they're thinking of ways they're finally where their hearts had always been.</p><p>Zeta-Sailormoonfangirl</p><p>Bibi-Naomi Scott</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>